The Diary of Hermione Granger Part I
by lilcutiegurl2211
Summary: If you would like to know what goes on in Hermione's head and life, then you should come and read this! This is the very own diary of Hermione Granger!!


Do you want to know about Hermione Granger? Do you? Well, if you said yes than you are in the right place! Here you can read Hermione Granger's thoughts! She might even say something about you, so please READ!  
  
September 28, 1992  
  
Malfoy is getting on my nerves. I wish he'd leave me alone. Now he's trying to read what I am writing! Why can't he get a life?! About time! He finally left the table and moved on to the Ravenclaws. Shoot! I must go. I am about to be late for Potions! I don't want Snape to hate me even more than he already does. Byez. Hermione  
  
September 30, 1992  
  
Sorry for not writing yesterday. I was having a S.P.E.W meeting and it seemed like it lasted forever. We talked about why we wanted to save house elves. These are some of the ones that I said:  
  
1.) They don't deserve this kind of life 2.)Their owners abuse them 3.)Its a stupid rule that their owners must give them a piece of clothing to be free  
  
I think they are pretty good reasons, don't you? Well, I'm off to Transfiguration! Byez  
  
Hermione  
  
October 1, 1992  
  
Hi. Harry and Ron are arguing. Ron is mad at Harry because Harry likes Ron's crush for 4 years. Harry just told Ron to get over it! "Get over it?! Why don't you STOP liking her!?!?" "I just started liking her 2 weeks ago, and I really like her. You expect me to just stop?" "Well.... yeah." Oh no! They are fighting! (Wand Fighting). I would go get McGonnagall, but she just walked in. Byez Hermione  
  
October 1, 1992 (During Potions)  
  
I'm finished my work, so I'm going to write. Snape is so mean. He yelled at me for being early! What kind of teacher does that? Obviously him. Harry and Ron go into trouble. They got 2 weeks worth of detention. Every other day Harry has it and the days he doesn't, Ron does. It's really confusing. You never know who to ask to go to the library or out to eat! I think Harry has it today. Who knowz! Hermione  
  
October 3, 1992  
  
Wow! I'm not even close to finishing this journal. It's going to take a while. Harry and I went to the library yesterday. I was right, Harry had detention Monday. He said he just drew the whole time. He gave me the picture, too. It was a guy and a girl hugging. It was really good. I wonder what he's going to draw next! Oh well. Have to get to Herbology. Byez Hermione  
  
October 3, 1992  
  
Notes Herbology helps us a lot. The leaves and herbs go into Potions and we some times need them.  
  
Okay. That's enough notes. I have more on my other paper. Maybe the teacher will think I am still taking notes. Hopefully. Oh god. We have to handle Mandrakes today! Well, mine isn't all that loud. Maybe Draco's will be really loud! HA HA! It is! He is trying to make it stop but it isn't working. This is funny! Oh no! His ears are bleeding. That can't be good. Hold on. :Runs over to Draco and pulls him all the way to the nurse: He owes me one! BIG TIME! Well, I'll write tomorrow. Byez Hermione  
  
October 4, 1992  
  
Harry is walking around like he has no head! I feel so bad! *His crush died!* (Ron's crush for 4 years). The funeral is tomorrow night, but the viewing is tonight. He said he is thinking of not going. I told him he should. To show how much he likes her. He said he guesses that I am right. He said he'll go, but he wants me to go too. I will write later. Byez.  
  
Hermione  
  
October 5, 1992 (Dorms)  
  
Yesterday was so sad. The whole Ravenclaw house was crying and upset. Even I, who never met her, was crying. Ron was histerical! So was Harry! Well, that is all that happened yesterday. I saw Cho Chang today. She gave me a cocky look for some reason. I gave her one back and she said, "What is that for hoe?" I was like, "I'm a hoe? How am I when I never slept with anyone!?" She just walked away. ha ha. It was funny. Harry looked at me and I was like, "I'm not a goody goody all the time" and walked away. He just laughed and ran to catch up. I laughed at him the whole time he was trying to run and catch up! heh. Hold on a sec, Ginny just walked in. I asked her why she was crying. She said because Ron was being a jerk because of his crush dieing. She said she told him that that is not a reason to be mean to her. Well, I'll write some later or tomorrow! Byez Hermione  
  
October 7, 1992  
  
Yo. I made a new friend today!!!!!!! Her name is Julie Tryte. She is great! She cracks me up a lot too! She is so funny. Her real name is Julianna Trytelis, but everyone calls her Julie Tryte for short. She told me one of her secrets. *She's in love with Ron and Harry!!!!* YuCk! I mean, I used to think they were kind of cute when I first met them. But since I've known them for so long, I don't think they are all that cute. 


End file.
